Just Sitting There
by OrangeSmile
Summary: She smiles because she's alone. Luckily, protection is his reason for exsisting. He'll fix her and make her happy, weather he likes it or not. Funny and loving AgitoxOC story.


I haven't written a fic in the LONGEST time. So, I just into Air Gear so I thought…why not!? And this fic is about…..

AKITO/AGITO!!

Anyway, this actually isn't going to be a one-shot!! There should be a decent amount of chapters n I promise not to procrastinate.

And, yes it is an AgitoxOC just cause there needs to be a story about him that isn't a yaoi. It's driving me nuts.

So enjoy the ride but no flames please cause u ain't SPITFIRE! I couldn't resist saying that like a gangster.

I'll get started now…….and ACTION!! AHHGGG!! GET THIS DAMN CROW AWAY FROM ME!!

JuSt SiTtInG tHeRe

A new competition was starting in an underground factory not too far from Ikki's home. It was a two on two fighting match.

"KOUGARASAMARU WILL WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!" Ikki screamed. A few of the other storm riders looked at him with a weird look thinking 'This guys nuts'.

A sign up table was by the front door, where a kind receptionist with long black hair and short bangs. "Hello. Welcome to the Underground Doubles AT Competition. Please sign up your name's here." She said ever so politely. "Just put down Kougarasamaru, babe." Ikki said, with way too much confidence. After beating Behemoth (sp?), his cocky-ness was blown through the roof, as was the rest of team besides Buccha and Agito. Buccha didn't find it all that exciting and Agito jut didn't give a crap.

"Um…I'm sorry but you need to put down your individual names" the receptionist said, trying to ignore the 'babe' comment.

"After all, you won't be fighting with your team. You'll be fighting with other storm riders that you've never met before. That's the point of the competition." She said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!??!" the whole team screamed (excluding our Fang King of coarse)

About an hour later, while sitting in the stands and the crowd screaming for the event to begin, Ikki finally spoke.

"This is bull"

"Not like we can do anything about it" Kazu said also slightly disappointed and leaning back in his stadium seat. "Yeah and we had this whole battle plan, too" Onigiri stated.

"Stop whining. If you're a real rider you can fight by yourself." Agito said, almost pissed at them for doubting themselves (and him) so bluntly.

"But it's 2 on 2. We're all gonna still fight with a partner. We won't be alone." Kazu defended.

Agito sighed. "Is there a difference? The people here are so bad it's making my eyes bleed."

He was right.

Kazu was defeated. One point for Agito.

Onigiri was the first to battle. He was with some leggy blonde named Kim. Like THAT went well. He was too distracted by her panties to actually fight, losing the battle. Luckily, she slapped him afterwards, crushing his hopes but not erasing the memories. Poor girl.

Ikki was up next. He was with some guy named Lark from a C class team called Nightingale. They were fighting girl named Suo and a boy named Cullen. Suo looked like some creepy gothic girl around 16 and Cullen was your average martial arts junkie about 14. Lark and Ikki crushed them within about 7 minutes. Unfortunately, Suo has now cursed then for 10,000 years by casting some kind of hex. Lark ignored it but Ikki came back to his seat shaking and sucking his thumb. "PULL YOURELF TOGETHER, IKKI!" Ringo screamed.

Agito was up next. He walked out to the side of the stadium. The announcer guy soon introduced him like a god. The crowd responded with a loud roar. He mentally sighed.

His partner soon walked out next to him. She was a young girl with short, red-brown hair covered by a grey, knit hat. She was wearing a maroon turtleneck with short sleeves. She had on navy shorts with black stockings up to her thighs. Her AT's were a soft yellow, almost radiating.

"Great, a fucking rookie." She said to himself.

"Now, on the field, its Bayu Kurotashi!! A rookie rider whose origins are unknown! She's only 14 but has quite a few tricks up her sleeves!!"

"Nice to meet you." She said, kindly with a hint of shyness.

He scowled at her. "Hmph." Even with that small act of recognition, he was lying.

The opponents waltzed out. The first was a tall girl with incredibly long brown hair. She had on a lacey top with pants. Her name was Hima Yoshiki. Her scowl was intimidating.

Next to her was a HUGE body builder named Ruka. Enough said.

Agito obviously wasn't scared. He looked his teammate to see that she looked more confident than he did. It's like her and Hima were having a glaring contest and Bayu was winning.

"The rules are the same as all other matches, folks!! A two-on-two battle with a teammate that they've never even met before!! And they only have a 1:00 minute time limit!!

The last person standing from either team, it the winner!! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON DA ROAD!!!! AND………..BEGIN!!!" Ha I love that announcer-TV head-guy.

The clock started. Ruka dashed towards Agito throwing a punch at him. Agito blocked with his right wrist and kicked Ruka's stomach, causing a loud groan from the giant storm rider.

Hima was dashed to Bayu and met her gaze, just standing there. The confused Bayu, had no idea what Hima was doing until she had whooshed away unexpectedly and came out of nowhere, implanting a punch onto her face. Bayu quickly recovered with a trickle of blood coming from her hairline. Then an all out brawl began between the girls. Hima kept flying into the air. Bayu then flipped over avoid Hima's next aerial attack. Hima grabbed Bayu's neck and threw her into the air.

"This Bayu chick sucks" Ikki said. Kazu nodded.

Hima joined her in the air, only to be shot down by Agito. He flew up and punched her down. Ruka caught her and stood her up gently. He wasn't paying attention at all though.

"Got it." Bayu thought. She strolled behind Ruka and punched him straight in the face. It almost seemed like slow motion to Agito, who was about to choke Ruka.

"RUKA IS DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!!!! AND THERES ONLY ABOUT 30 SECONDS LEFT!! "

Ikki and Kazu were stunned and got the 'You spoke too soon, moron' from the rest of the team.

Hima was at the very back of the stadium. She was clutching her leg as blood poured out of her kneecap.

"Not bad." Agito admitted.

She gazed at him. "What, you thought I was actually THAT bad?" she asked with a cute, sarcastic smile.

"Don't get fresh, damn rookie"

Agito sped off, leaving a fumed Bayu behind him. Hima was an aerial attacker, mostly, so by punching her kneecap when Bayu had almost been squished, Bayu had basically won the whole match.

Fang boy had figured that out from the start, but he wanted to take on the stupid body builder first, for kicks.

He approached Hima and she tried to kick him with her good leg in the head. Agito ducked.

He felt hands on his back. "What the….." he looked up to see Bayu as she flipped off his small figure and drop back into orbit.

Well, more like drop back into Hima's spine. She had literally CRUSHED her.

The crowd responded with quite a roar. Bayu almost looked confused to find that they were cheering for her.

"THE ROOKIE HAS DONE IT!!!!!! SHE HAS SINGLED HANDEDLY WON THE MATCH!!!"

"Um……………..thanks?" she said, waving at the crowd nervously with a crooked smile.

Agito didn't say a word as he left the fighting area and left Bayu there to bask in her uncomfortable glory. He walked back to his seat and sat down like nothing had happened.

"Wow. That girl ain't half bad." Buccha said, quite impressed by the small girl.

'She sucks." Agito said in his scratchy voice. Two points for Agito.

eNd

Yeah I ended it at a weird spot. Anyway I hope you liked it. I suck at fight scenes I'm sorry.

It's also really short 2. Sorry bout that 2.

HOPE YA LIKED IT!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!


End file.
